kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kitsuboshi/Event Spring 2015 Adventures
Here I'll be logging my event progress. I forgot my starting rsc but as of now I have 29250 (fuel) 40431 (ammo) 36881 (steel) 25187 (baux) 122 buckets as if clearing E-1 H. My gameplan is to do the event in this difficulty oder H-H-E-E-E-E, prioritizing the new ship girls over my pride. E-1 - I took this one on hard half because it was said to be easy, other half was because I told myself Iwanted anotehr 51cm. It took me 12 runs in total, 22 buckets. Fleet: Hatsuharu Kai2, Jintsuu Kai2, Yahagi Kai, Sendai Kai2, Noshiro Kai, Hayashimo Kai, Yuudachi Kai2, Bep Attempts: 1) It was a test run to see how I'll do, ended up taihaing on the C node. 2) This run was ended on C node by a blue screen, ef my life. 3) First kill shot, got a Haruna as the drop :T 4) Second killshot got an RJ for my troubles. 5) Got to C node again but was greeted by a Catbomb. 6) Another killshot got Amatsukaze, new girl to the fleet so first gain. 7) Yahagi and Bep Taiha'd at the C node. My PC completly froze here so I had to tranfer to my brothers mac. Strangly the PC freezing made my Bep no longer Taihaed, 8) Hayashimo Taihaed at C. 9) Another killshot, Haruna again, Leave me alone... 10) Bep taihaed at A node strangly. 11) Poi and Jintsuu Taihaed on C node... ef C node. 12 Final kill shot, and recieved Fusou <3, At this point I decided using line abreast would help me get passed C node which it did. So far i used more buckets than I wanted to, but thems the breaks. E-2 This map was surprising lax even on hard mode. Either that or I was doing better than before who knows. Anyways a combined fleet map but this time CLTs aren't barred. Let the fun begin. Fleet: Bismark Drei, Fusou Kai2, Souryuu Kai, Kaga Kai, Amagi Kai, Junyou Kai2 Akizuki Kai, Yuudachi Kai2/Bep, Jintsuu Kai2, Kiso Kai2, Kitakami Kai2, Ooi Kai2 Attempts 1) Kill shot fairly easily and aquire Suzuya~. Happy but still the wrong one. 2) Yuudachi Taihaed 3) Killshot, Kongou recieved. 4) Killshot, Yamashiro :T 5) Jintsuu Taihad 6) Bep Taihaed 7) Poi and Ooi taihaed.... fun 8) Killshot after so long, Yuugumo YAY 9) Killshot again, Yuugumo again.... huh? 10) Final killshot aaaaand Haruna.... GO AWAY. 22 buckets used down to 100 E-3 At this point I decided I wanted to try it al on hard. Kind of bitterness I had of being forced into easy in the winter event, and the rewards look nice. This map was surprisingly easy forthe most part although I made a choice hear that kind screw me in a later map. My set up was Mikuma Kai (33), Atago Kai, Nachi Kai, Ushio Kai2, Hatsushimo Kai, Hiyou Kai 1) The maiden test run, I was taihaed. Who? I don't recall. 2) This one was my first kill and recieved a Fusou. 3) Another kill and a Nachi to boot, not that I needed another one. 4) Taiha to both Nachi and Hiyou in a single battle. 5) Taiha to Nachi, poor Nachi. 6) A kill and a Hyuga. 7) Kill and a BUUUUUUUUKI~ 8) TOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (dances) 9) Hatsushimo Taiha. 10) Repeat of the last. DOUBLE TAP. 11) Atago taihad by the boss :T preventing final kill and got a Yura. 12) Failed to down her again. 13) Cleared with an Imuya drop then strangely catbombed afterrewards. Whatever. 71 buckets left.... E-4 E-4 was a pansy like WOW. Also believe in the WG they do work, Yuudachi managed a 111 crit on the boss in day battle. Nagato Kai, Haruna Kai2, Souryuu Kai, Junyou Kai2, Akagi (34), Shoukaku (20) Akizuki Kai, Yuudachi Kai2, Jintsuu Kai2, Kiso Kai2, Hatsuharu Kai2, Ashigara Kai2 It has come to my knowledge recently that Akagi Kais at 30.... The things I do. 1) Test run first kill recieved a Shoukaku. 2) Second down, HIIIIEEEEEEI~ 3) THE BEST RUN EV.... Bluescreen.... MAC TRANSFER 4) Killed her and got Zuikaku. Mixed feelings. Didn't really care for her, but shes new so I'll take it. 5) Another kill and a Tone. 6) KONGOU DESU 7) Another kill and we get Takanami, she looks really bored. Like REALLLY bored. 8) Last kill and a Mutsu. Alll in all I should have cleaned swept this map if it wasn't for the blue screen. Curse you blue screen. 48 buckets remaining. E-5 This map... i thank Kev and AF for informing me about the Mogami route and Derp for finding out you can use Suzuya and Komano. Sadly this is were I found out I made a mistake. As you noticed Mikuma in the E-3 line up shows she was locked out. Why is she one of the only ships to get her lvl highlighted? Well here was my fleet for this map.... Fusou Kai2 (93), Bismarck Drei (122) Suzuya (1), Kumano (1), Goya Kai (68) Kaga Kai (53) Do you see my issue. I also spent a hour and a half making Sanshikis to help with this fight. Runs 1) Amazingly enough I managed to get to the boss and widdle it down abit. 2) Same as before, some kind of voodoo? 3-5) Let the taiha begin. Those poor poor low level girls right? Ya NOPE. Kuma was the 3rd trips taiha like predicted, but 4 and 5 goesto Fusou... such a strange turn of events there. 6) AND WE CATBOMB 7-9) Hang in there Suzuya I'm sorry. 10-11) MORE WITTLES i decided to try out the craze of 3-2-A lvling here on Suzuya while Kumano was taking a bath. 5 runs in I deemed it too effing boring to continue so I ditched it. I have no idea how you people do it. 12) Finally a killshot and my rwd was Yamashiro. 13-14) More Suzuya hate crimes. 15) WIDDLES... it's something 16) LEAVE SUZUYA ALONE DAMNIT. 17) Kill shot, PRAISE BE TO FUSOU, who was apparently upset about what happned to her in earliar runs. I got a Suzuya here.... 18) Kumano Taihaed D: 19) Widdle her into last kill range here got a Myouko. 20) This looked really bad, Suzuya were taken out petty early. The Ru and a Full boss were left in yasen. Start it up, and Fusou double taps the boss to taiha range, with Bisko following up for the kill. Twas the most glorious moment I had ever had in this game. Kumano killed the Ru for a S rank and I got a Takao. Whatever I'm free. After this I only had 26 buckets left. Suzuya ended this map at lvl 20, Kumano at 18. They did me proud, and shows that you didn't need a fully, or decently leveled team to get past this map. Oh and Fusou earned her that Pasta Kai E-6 The final stretch, I have hardly any buckets, but atleast I can go full force. Fusou Kai2, Bismarck Drei, Nagato Kai, Haruna Kai2, Junyou Kai2, Hiyou Kai. Akizuki Kai, Jintsuu Kai2, Yuudachi Kai2, Kiso Kai2, Ooi Kai2, Kitakami Kai2 The final map and it's gonna be fun :D 1) Test run and Bisko taiha at the preboss, w/e got a Maya. 2) The first kill shot, Mogami was the prize. 3) Second down, Hi Ooi. 4) Taiha to the Nagamons at someplace I don't remember. 5) I made it to the boss but failed to kill her. 6) Third down and a Slug. Oh well 41cm for my upgrades to Biskos gun. 7) I got taihaed at the pre-boss node on this run on both my flagship Fusou and Haruna, but I could hardly care less considering I got Roma on the node before hand. So I WON THIS EFFING SORTIE. 8) K node got me a Mayuru this time, the boss kill got me Nagara. 9) KONGOU DESU. 10) Anchorage got Nagamons. 11) This time it was Hiyou. 12) 48 HP left on the boss on my first last dance attempt. D: and now I'm out of buckets. 13) Hiyou taihaed by Anchorage's Airstrike? REALLY, Akizuki do your job :T. Here I took some advice, and decided to use the north route since I already recieved Roma. I was told by Rise that BB HIme woulnd't cause any issues so I went. 14) BBhime scratches Kitakami YAY, I class Taiha Kitakami.... well Here I took Dechi's advice on sparkling even though I don't like to. 15) Boss fight finally, and after a pretty good fight, she lives with 18 HP orz Dechi helped me re configure my fleet somemore here and I called it a night due to having to repair. Unfortuantly I blacked out before I could add Furutaka to the baths. So I swapped her for Ahigara. 16) Support FIRE, 1 dmg to some random enemy... THANKS. Shelling phases I loose Nagato instantly, my girls fight back as much as they could. Second shelling, Hiyou gets taken out along with Bismarck and Fusou, who managed to both cheap the CV hime down to Taiha before going out. My escorts step up and Yuudachi to chuuha. It's now a Five and a half versus Three situation. YASEN!!! Jintsuu takes out the Ru, Yuudachi shoots the BB oni, Bep shoots a Torp at her aswell dealing 69 dmg, Ashigara takes out CV Hime, Ooi shoots BB oni for not too much and finally Kitakami takes her down. It's was the happiest moment I had. Go to show you, add a girl obsessed with winning and you win :p Thanks to those who helped me out. Oh and Kirishima was my last drop. Category:Blog posts